Scott Dunne: The Continuing Adventures
Scott Dunne: The Continuing Adventures is a racing video game developed by Altron Corporation and Tantalus Interactive and published by THQ. for the Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 and PlayStation Portable. The game was released in North America on October 25, 2005 and in Europe on November 8, 2005. XBOX 360 game was released in North America on November 22, 2005 and in Europe on November 29, 2005. PSP game was released in North America on January 10, 2006 and in Europe on February 10, 2006. Playable Characters * Scott Dunne * Big Show * The Rock * Edge * Undertaker * Kane * Mankind * Shawn Michaels * Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Squidward Tentacles * Plankton * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Carrotman * Carrotfather * Metal Scott Dunne * Mr. Incredible * Milo * Commander Lyle Rourke * Kida * Pooh * Piglet * Owl * Tigger * Eeyore * Rabbit * Gopher * Roo * Kanga * Kronk * Ms. Birdwell * Papi * Sullivan * Mike * Randall Boggs * Mr. Waternoose * Angelica Pickles * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finister * Phil and Lil * Dil * Timmy * Cosmo * Wanda * Reggie * Otto * Sam * Twister * Danny Phatom * Pingu * Pinga * Mother * Father * Pingo * Pingi * Pengy * Pingg * Pongi * Charlie Brown * Schroeder * Linus van Pelt * Sally Brown * Lucy van Pelt * Peppermint Patty * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Bart Simpson * Barney Gumble * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlson * Sam * Larry * Moe Szyslak * Bender * Fry * Leela * Professor Farnsworth * Zoidberg WWE Arenas * Smackdown! * RAW * Velocity * HEAT * Backlash * Judgment Day * ECW One Night Stand * Vengeance * The Great American Bash * Summerslam * Unforgiven * No Mercy * Taboo Tuesday * Survivor Series * Armageddon * New Year's Revolution * Royal Rumble * No Way Out * Wrestlemania 21 * SD-129 Arena * New SD-129 Arena Race Tracks * Tiki Turbo * Pirates of the Carburetor * Deep Sea Driving * Once Upon a Tire * Track and the Beanstalk * Evilocity * Fossil Fuel Injection * La Brea Car Pits * Tire and Ice * Dead Heat * Test Mummies * Pyramid Pass * Rings of Uranus * Uranus' Mine * Craters on Uranus * Pebble Beach * Beach Party * Bikini Bottom Speedway * Springfield Speedway * SD-129 Speedway * SD-129 Race-O-Rama * Scott Dunne's Super Speedway Arenas Stunt Challenge * Hardly Ever Land * Space Stunts * SD-129 Stunt Speedway Battle * Jungle Rumble * The Tragic Kingdom * Extinction Party * Fight Like an Egyptian * SD-129 Battle Arena See also Scott Dunne: The Continuing Adventures/Music PlaylistCategory:THQ Category:2005 video games Category:Scott Dunne franchise Category:Scott Dunne video games Category:Pixar Category:Disney Interactive Category:Nick Games Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Fox Interactive Category:Gracie Films Category:JAKKS Pacfic Category:WWE Category:Altron Corporation Category:Tantalus Media